


Wet (4 Drabbles for 1 challenge)

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Past, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HL_100 at lj, Challenge 159: Wet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** :  
> No part of the Highlander franchise belongs to me. Panzer/Davis, and possibly others of whom I am not aware, own Highlander. This drabble as such is mine, but of course I make no money off it. No harm and no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> * * *
> 
> More drabbles still at lj's HL100:  
> http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=highlander100&keyword=written+by:+holde_maid&filter=all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** :  
> No part of the Highlander franchise belongs to me. Panzer/Davis, and possibly others of whom I am not aware, own Highlander. This drabble as such is mine, but of course I make no money off it. No harm and no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> * * *

  
Wet as the rain that had fallen when his mother had died.  
  
Wet as the sea that had rocked his boat into ruin and despair on the way from Greece to Morocco.  
  
Wet as the water drops dropping from stalactite to stalagmite in the cave he had hidden in and made his home for 34 years, when the Visigoths came.  
  
Wet as the blood he had spilled so many times that the cycle of life and death had become almost meaningless for a while.  
  
Wet as the bubble baths he had given his adopted children.  
  
His tears were wet.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story is archived also at [hlfiction.net](http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=1397). There is safety in copies. ;)


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the HL100 community at lj and their Challenge 159: Wet  
> As per usual, the story is mine, but the Highlander universe including its characters etc. is not. No money made, no infringement intended.

His thrust went so deep that blood came seeping and wet his hand as it touched his opponent. The other Immortal’s eyes were breaking long before his momentum had the crossguard encounter the chest.

The wound clearly hadn’t yet realised it belonged to an already dead body, for it was weeping heavy red tears. The length of his blade – reddened. He swung it fast to shake off the blood, then dropped it to the floor. It would be of little use during the Quickening.

He looked down at his right hand. Blood covered it: Deep-red. Wet. Stone-cold already.

Again.


	3. Greece to Morocco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet another

Falling into the deep, dark waves had not been the worst, nor trying to get back to the boat and being seized by large teeth… The pain had been terrible. The terror had blotted out all rational thinking once he had been out of options. Yet neither pain nor terror had been the worst part. He had fought and fought, while something with very sharp teeth had pulled him down into darkness, unconsciousness, death.

Death never was worst. It was relief.

The worst part was reviving, realisation beating the crap out of you, and returning to civilisation.


	4. Parched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was again written for HL-100 at lj: http://community.livejournal.com/highlander100/372594.html  
> It could, as an alternative title, be called "How Methos came to like beer." LOL However, then it wouldn't be a proper drabble anymore.
> 
> As usual, neither the Highlander universe nor its characters are mine. I just borrowed them to write a little story. No monies earned, no infringement intended.

Parched are his lips, dry as the sand beneath his feet. Hot and dry and like papyrus. Now, finally, he is dragging his incredibly heavy feet toward what surely must be the last dune.

Yes, he has thought so before. Many times. But one time it will be the last. He drags on, crosses the crest...

Suddenly his legs are light and fast and run of their own accord. He knows he will have to stop himself. But for now he relishes the one thought that has carried him through the desert: a cold drink will wet his lips...


End file.
